


Spectacular

by sonno a caccia (retronxnt)



Series: Alibistro prompts [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Forests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retronxnt/pseuds/sonno%20a%20caccia
Summary: Maestro (Adriano Martello) convinces Alibi (Aria de Luca) to go on a fishing trip, much to her reluctance.
Relationships: Aria "Alibi" de Luca/Adriano "Maestro" Martello
Series: Alibistro prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539781
Kudos: 9





	Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by imaginary-legendary-hamilton, day #84.

"I can't believe you talked me into this..." Aria mumbled as Adriano gripped her arm and dragged her out of the Jeep.

"Stop complaining, it's going to be fun! Here, wait, I have something for you," he sang, getting bags out of the trunk. He pulled out a sun hat and slapped it on her head. She physically repulsed as she adjusted it in her hand mirror.

"Maybe, but not wearing this, _ Gesù Cristo _ -" she gagged, "Your taste is terrible, what even is this?"

"Good protection from the sun..."

"Ever heard of a ball cap?"

"It doesn't go 360."

"When was the last time your hair got sunburnt?!" she laughed, playing with the string adjuster that hung down from the ridiculous headwear. He rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk closed, locking the doors.

"If you're not going to wear the hat, you have to carry this. Both ways." He shoved the gym bag in her arms, setting her off balance. She grinned at him superficially.

"Okay, you win," she responded, awkwardly letting him take the bag off her with one of his soft, triumphant smiles. " _ Andiamo _ ."  _ [Let's go.] _

His big plan for their off day was to take them on a fishing trip-- what was a more fun bonding experience? But alas, he knew she would never agree to it, so he had to convince her on the way there. I already bought the bait! I already packed the bags! Let's go, I won't make you gut it, I promise!!! He was out of his mind.

She didn't necessarily have a problem with the outdoors, but fishing and hunting just weren't her kind of thing. She preferred taking her shot at the head of a wooden target rather than a quail, but how do you even use a fishing rod? No trigger on that thing. Besides, worms are gross, and there's no getting around that.

Aware of her somewhat prissy-ness, he knew it would be hard convincing her, but he figured if he asked long enough she'd lose her mind trying to ignore him. She was usually the one begging for things, so maybe he deserved a turn around. Although she seemed a little okay with it on the way there, her okay-ness dwindled every second. He can work on that.

He lead her through a clean trail and took a detour through the heavily tree laden forest. Leaves crunching beneath the two of them, he paused their trek for a moment to pick up an armful and throw it in the air. She laughed as he played like a child in the crusted leaves, picking them out of her hair. Gotcha.

Through the trees, he showed a way that would take them to a lovely spot by the lake. It was a calm area, the water undisturbed by the rest of civilization and nature alike. Leaves lazily drifted down into the water and caused small ripples, startling fish that happened to be underneath their descent. She breathed in the fresh air as he dropped the bag of supplies on the ground a couple feet from the bank. 

She wasn't too familiar with this forest; she usually kept to herself in the main cities anyway, but even when she did go explore, she hadn't ventured here. It was so serene. The lake wasn't deep enough to boat into, yet it was fairly large. She caught glimpses of silvery fish gliding in the water, their scales reflecting the small amount of sunlight let in through the warm colored autumn trees.

Adriano pointed at a log that had rolled towards the water, it's surface half peeking out. He explained it was a perfect place for them to sit and fish. Whatever, she said, unwilling to admit how pleasant this had actually been so far. He sat on the log with the poles in his hand and a box of the fishing tools. She scooched next to him, not really worrying about keeping personal space. He didn't mind.

"I'm guessing you've never fished before?" he inquired.

"Well, papà tried to teach me once, when I was little. I didn't let him."

"Shame, it's always best with dad."

"You'll be an okay substitute," she purred, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled thoughtfully, looking down at the equipment.

"Well, you take your bait of choice - I brought a couple different ones because I know you wouldn't touch a worm even in death - and you put it on the hook like this..." he began to explain. She paid attention to the main details but eventually got lost in his rambling. It was so nice to listen to him practically read a story, and watch him gesture and demonstrate with his hands. She drew lines with her eyes over the creases in his fingers, the small scars here and there likely from common mistakes.

" _ Capisci? _ " he asked, looking back down at her, snapping her out of her blurred daydream.

"Ah, yep, all good. Why don't you show me how to do it first though?"

"Of course."

He wound up the rod again from whatever he was just showing her. He gracefully whipped it across the water and perfectly set it at an even distance. She examined in quiet focus for a few seconds before realizing nothing at all was happening.

"...Is that it?"

"Shh, no, no.  _ Mi scusi [Excuse me] _ , didn't mean to shush you, but talk quietly so you don't scare them off. Fragile creatures. We have to wait for one to bite," he whispered. She narrowed her eyes at the still waters. After some moments, a small ripple started near them. Adriano was visibly excited. Aria smirked at his childlike joy. Suddenly, the wire tugged, and he reeled it in so fast he almost bumped her off the log.

A small silver fish was on the end of the line, flapping around wildly until Adriano grasped it firmly in his hand. She was a little disgusted by it's mouth but ignored the instinct to stick out her tongue.

" _ E bellissimo! _ Not the biggest catch in the world, but we aren't here to make records," he exclaimed, putting the fish into his box. 

"We can still make records in other ways," she cooed. He snorted at the implication.

"For another time, perhaps," he giggled, "How do you like that? Think you can do it?"

"Uh, maybe, I'm not sure I want to hold it though," she replied with a quiet  _ ew _ .

"I'll take it then, you do the real work." She wouldn't be getting out of this one, huh? He smiled as she took the rod and fidgeted with the bait.

It took a couple tries for her to get the line long enough away, but she settled on a spot eventually. They waited again, she felt the tug, he rushed her to reel it in not to lose it, and another small silver fish came back to them. She let him take the wiggling fish off the hook and he held it closer to her with a grin.

" _ Guarda qua! _ Your first one!  _ È spettacolare! _ "  _ [Look at that! It's spectacular!] _

It struggled against his grip but was defenseless. She squinted at the icky little thing.

" _ Bella, _ " she replied sarcastically, "I guess that's a feat then? Something off the bucket list?"

"If your bucket list starts with getting a four-inch fish, you need to write a better list," he joked. She laughed and looked away.

He continued the fishing game as they chatted in the shade of the trees. Capable of doing most of it with one arm, she rested her head on his shoulder again, although he jumped every time he saw a new ripple. His excitement was adorable, even if she didn't really get what this was all about. She didn't see any fun in waiting for little guys to eat a bug and meet their demise, but she drowned in watching his face light up with every success. As long as he was having fun, so be it.

Eventually he grew tired, and the box had enough weight, so he slowed down and stopped the hunt. Her head was nestled in his side as he kept his hand on hers. They sat in quiet for some time, listening to the breeze and the birds cooing from far away. He hummed softly some classical tune kept in the back of his head. She didn't recognize it but it didn't matter. The sun came down some and the sky began to turn into gorgeous warm shades.

They both decided at one point, unspoken, that there was only so much silence you could sit in and they rustled from their spots. He got up and put away the box and poles into his bag as she laid against the wood, still staring at the colorful sky. He came back and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, we should get going before it's too late to eat," he softly spoke to her, sitting back down, "You alright?" She stifled a grin as she suddenly kicked some water at him.

At first he was shocked, and she let out laughter at his expression. He grew an angry one to replace it.

"Sorry! I was just playing," she apologized between laughs. He couldn't fake being mad for too long, so he retaliated, shoving water at her too. She hollered at the cold feeling on her pants, flinching backward in an attempt to not get hit, almost causing her to fall off the log all together. They splashed each other again, eventually both falling into the shallow lake, giggling like idiots.

When their jubilant play fight calmed down, they looked at each other for a moment, love apparent in both their eyes. She leaned over on her knees towards him. They kissed, salty water splashed on their cheeks and on his hand and in her hair. Ora  _ questo _ è spettacolare.  _ [Now  _ this _ is spectacular.] _


End file.
